dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:ADK46/Archive 1
Sysop powers Ok, Raptor has already told you how to use rollback powers, so now I'll let you in on the secrets of the sysops.1). Blocking can be done by going to the vandalised page, cicking History, and rollbacking the edit (you know how to do that). Then, go back to the history and click Block on your options list. This will take you to ]]. Fill in the form and block them for the appropriate period of time (block times are in the rules). Then leave, using the template brackets you use for ur signature, Vandalbad_(number) So, if they have vandalised 2 pages, block them for 1 month and put Template:Vandalbad2 on their talk page (Remember the funny template brackets).2). Locking pages so that only sysops can edit them can be accessed from the toolbar at the top of a page. Simply give your reason for locking the page (Only lock a page in case of serious prolonged vandalism) and lock the page. Remember to tell a Founder.3). Deleting pages can also be accessed from the toolbar above a page. Only delete spam pages (i.e. stupid titles) or pages that a Founder has marked for deleting (if they haven't done it already). Also, delete a user's userpage if you permanently block them. When you get 100 edits, rather than the usual 500, (special reward for answering the call and coming to this wiki) I will show you how to use the special BUREAUCRAT-ONLY user rights management page. This will allow you to make other users into rollbacks, sysops and (with Founder permission) bureaucrats.I will set up a page with a test vandal for you to test your sysop powers. It will be called Dinosaur Wiki:Sysoptrainingpage. I need you to rollback the offensive message left there, block the test vandal (do not autoblock the last IP address used), then delete the page. Hope this helps, Creating articles When you creae an article, add its name (in alphabetical order) to Dinosaur Wiki:All articles. Also, put it in a category. Herbivores, Carnivores, or Omnivores. You can do this by clicking "Add category" at the bottom of the article (NOT the bottom of the page)See you, mate; Promotion Congratulations, you have been promoted to bureaucrat status by Gigantosaurus 001. I will change your signature now. Congraz Congratz on getting 100 edits and burecrat! Comgratz on your Burocrat =], and thx for changing that mistake Alright That's alright, I really love wikia's. But I see, first I will going to lostpedia, for something and to my own site:http://losthejourney.wikia.com/wiki/LostTheJourney_Wiki. So can I see on wich wikia's I am, then I could so soon as impossible to this site and we could talk. I have to make a few new pages and then we can I think really talking. So I will see. This sounds weard what i'm going to say, but if I'm not reacting today, you can sending a message to me so I can se the site and then I have it. I'm from The netherlands, so you can give a reaction before 10 O'Clock. --Station7 21:17, November 25, 2009 (UTC)I wanna being a member.--Station7 14:32, November 26, 2009 (UTC)It would be cool, if you wanna being a member of my site!--Station7 14:33, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Station7 and Dinopedia Who is Station7? Where is he from and have you recruited him, and if yes, from where?Also, about Dinopedia, they are not our rivals any more, but we are in some form of competition with them. And who do you mean is losing? Us or Dinopedia? BTW I count 300+ spam articles. I am trying to get a high-ranking post there under the excuse of helping sort out the vandalism. Mattkenn3 is on holiday, that’s why nobody is doing anything about it.Take care, bureaucrat, Where I'm from The Netherlands, I come on much wikia's and I hate vandalism. I have a own site and found this with coincidence via The Legend of this site. He talked to Angela on wikia.com, and I saw the site, so I was curious.--Station7 20:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Strange names? Does dinosaururs have strange names, but cool names. Those names are funny to. Do you find those names funny to?--Station7 15:01, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Walk The Dinosaur I have here the link to the song from Was (Not Was) with Walk The Dinosaur. I love this song. Maybe you to, but here is the link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyef-BItce8&feature=related --Station7 17:08, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Wrong If anything go's wrong, please tell it me.--Station7 19:30, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Test.--Station7 19:36, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Second test.--Station7 19:38, November 29, 2009 (UTC)3rd test.--Station7 19:40, November 29, 2009 (UTC)I did mean with that, if do something on th Recent Page wrong, because I want that user\talk thing for my user, maybe something go's wrong on his site. Or not?--Station7 19:48, November 29, 2009 (UTC) 700 edits, contact page and bureaucrat rights I have 700 edits!I have changed the sysop/bureaucrat contact page;And to change someones user rights, go to and check the box of the group you want to put them in. You can make rollbacks and sysops and remove their rights, but you cannot remove bureaucrat rights, so ask a Founder before making somebody a bureaucrat.Hope this helps, and take care, Dino News Er-sorry, that was me. Its just policy on this wiki that every month the news goes into the archives. You can still check out past news. The page is called Dinosaur Wiki:Dino News Archives. Featured Article You can nominate featured articles at any time in the month before they are being displayed, and now bureaucrats can vote for them as well as nominate. You can't vote until December 14th, though. Nominate an article now, by all means, but voting doesn't open until December 23rd. To nominate an article (Spinosaurus looks good), go to the "Vote for a Featured Article" button underneath the search bar. Leave a link to the article in the "January 2010" section, and your reason for nominating it, then sign your post.Take care, Spinosaurus Some book I read. I personally believe that it was 15m long, bigger than T-Rex (14m) but smaller than Gigantosaurus (16m). I'm just trying to get all slants on the facts, because some say it was smaller, some say same size, I say slightly bigger.Have you nominated a featured article yet? Spinosaurus nomination Nomination accepted (only 1 Founder needs to accept a nomination for it to be allowed). Voting opens December 14th 2009. I personally think it has a good chance of becoming the Featured Article. Keep working on it =] reply i am fine, i have just been busy doing... other things. But... I'm back!! Take Care!! Featured Article The Founders have decided to open voting for January's Featured Article a week early. Vote now! Gratz Congratulations, your Spinosaurus article has won over all the Founders and the other bureaucrat, and will therefore be the Featured Article for January 2010. Various things Several things I need to say:*Good luck with your school stuff (How old are you, by the way. You do not need to answer if you do not want to. All the Founders are in Year 10, age 14-15 (we are in england))*Check out Dinosaur Wiki:Featured Article Nominations. Even though you can't change the result, you still have a vote which you may cast if you wish*Keep going for the 200 edit mark, I've just hit 800! =]*And have a happy and holy Christmas and a great New Year! If you want to know it, I'm 16 and I'm going to be in a few weeks 17 this year. Just if you want to know it! I'm not 10, 14- 15.--Station7 22:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Paper I saw that paper from the dinosaur and could you make it bigger. For the fans of this site, itás great to read it better and not to click on the paper. Do you understand what I mean?--Station7 16:17, December 12, 2009 (UTC) The paper article Similar to what Station7 said, I still have trouble reading it when I click on it and enlarge it. Could you either enlarge it further or dredge some facts out of it and create an article about it?Merry Christmas,just in case I don't see you again, LOST: The Journey Since you're on LOST: The Journey Wiki, you can see my edits. It are many edits. :)--Station7 17:09, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I am dumb sometimes... Oh yh i clicked it again and it went huge. I'm still going to dredge some facts out of it and make an article about it. 2 edits away from 200! Keep going, mate! By the way, Raptor says hi (we're on my account together). Tawa I dredged some facts out of the "Tawa" newspaper article and stuck them into a wiki article. Check it out if you want. Keep going for 200 edits - you're only 2 away!Merry Christmas, in case I don't see you again; (I probably will =]) Hello A happy new year. It's long time that we didn't talk to each other. How is it going with you?--Station7 20:00, January 8, 2010 (UTC) GUESS WHO'S BACK!? Yeah, lol, it's only me. Sorry I've been inactive recently, but I really couldn't be arsed going on over Christmas and New Year. Just about to change the Article of the Month to your great Spinosaurus page, and archive all the news. The other Founders should be back soon. Happy new year With me is everything alright. I had a good new year and it was very late. But I'm coming from The Netherlands. And we have 1 hour before you Happy New Year, but however it was great. We made it finally to 2010. I saw that an unregeristered constributator just edit your user page.--Station7 20:35, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Im back too!! I'm back as well...cba going on over Christmas. Happy NEw Year btw mate =) Signatures There is a new editor out, and T-Rex is the only person who knows how to use it. you should go talk to him. BTW, you should vote on the Dinopedia partnership. There is a link at the top of the main page.Take Care! Signatures When you're using the new editor, you can either do this really complicated process to get a signature on, or you can scroll over thw buttons on your editing toolbar until you find "Source". Then you can use traditional wikitext. All other pages I think use traditional wikitext anyway.Hope this helps, sorry I've been so inactive lately. I've been on work experience. (14-15yr olds in england get 2 weeks out of school to see what its like actually being at work)Check out the league of dinosaur wikis as well. You're entitled to be a bureaucrat there. It's a wiki consisting of representatives from all the dino wikis. The web address is:http://dinoleague.wikia.com See you soon, mate, Signatures When you're using the new editor, you can either do this really complicated process to get a signature on, or you can scroll over thw buttons on your editing toolbar until you find "Source". Then you can use traditional wikitext. All other pages I think use traditional wikitext anyway.Hope this helps, sorry I've been so inactive lately. I've been on work experience. (14-15yr olds in england get 2 weeks out of school to see what its like actually being at work)Check out the league of dinosaur wikis as well. You're entitled to be a bureaucrat there. It's a wiki consisting of representatives from all the dino wikis. The web address is:http://dinoleague.wikia.com See you soon, mate, Votes And what happened to the votes? --Station7 20:07, February 2, 2010 (UTC)Yes, I mean that.--Station7 06:40, February 3, 2010 (UTC)Yes I mean the votes from the partnership.--Station7 22:14, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Turdasaurus That's excellent. It's just what we Founders want to see from our admins and bureaucrats. How many pieces of vandalism did he do? Remember the 4-offence rule. 1 for inappropriate username, 1 for the vandalism, and if he put anything offensive languge based, instand permanent. I trust your blocking judgment, but I'll check him out all the same. Thanks for covering whilst I've been away, Turdasourous You did right giving him a perm block. BTW, hi!!! Perm block for Turdasouros I checked him out, he used offensive language, which is instant permanent block. Well done, friend. Editing Thanks, I'm helping this Wiki ;). How is it going on with you?--Station7 23:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC)That sounds like a good idea.--Station7 23:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC)I think it is a good idea. Hello Sorry for our recent inactivity, me and Raptor have been busy with exams. We're back now, but Gigantosaurus has been demoted for inactivity. If you have any friends that you can recruit to the wiki, we'd be happy to give them bureaucrat rights.Message me back as soon as you read this, Great to see you again, 900 EDITS! I got 900 edits today!!!!!!!!!!!!!!